The Leviathan
by CortessaBlatt
Summary: KOTOR What happened on the Leviathan, when Revan passed out while being tortured? Light side female RevanCarth COMPLETED
1. Tortured Feelings

**The ****Leviathan**

_KOTOR - What happened on the Leviathan, when Revan passed out while being tortured? More chapters may be added if reviews are in my favor. Light side female Revan/Carth_

**Rated PG**

**Disclaimer: **I'm actually an old guy with more parodies put to his work than Elvis. Yeah. Right.

**The Leviathan**

Saul smiled sadistically at Carth, who glared back defiantly, though his head was spinning and his body burned with pain. The Admiral strode from the room, flipping on the switches and standing in the doorway, watching, grinning, his eyes twinkling with hateful malice.

Carth, Bastila, and Revan all screamed with pain, jerking, kicking, and writhing. Bastila managed to stay on her feet, but Revan and Carth collapsed. His chest rattled with the fierce pain. Tears and the searing torture blinded him. There was nothing but him and the fiery pits of hell.

"NOOO!" Carth yelled, and then the pain stopped. Only the dull, blinding-hot remains of his torture flickered across his skin like fire. Bastila and Revan were still screaming, and he looked up with tear-filled eyes as they twitched and jerked violently.

Slowly, Bastila's screaming faltered and she stopped altogether, clutching her hair and sobbing. Revan was still going, but barely. She trashed desperately, clawing at the solid force field surrounding her in a panicked search for a way to stop the pain. Carth watched, feeling as if he himself was being tortured again.

She looked to her friends with wild eyes for a moment, before suddenly she went perfectly tense, her eyes rolling back into her head and fluttering closed. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground with a dull thunk. The containment vessel began to spark and the electricity could be seen, raw and flowing, over her. She was out, but the torture was still going. There was no break for her. Her final screeches of anguish echoed off of the walls eerily and faded away as her limp body twitched and rolled in a ridged manner.

Saul was laughing in the background, but he was long gone, leaving only a single Sith guard cackling at them from behind his visor. The guard slowly turned Revan's containment vessel to max, and her unconscious body began screaming and jerking all over again. She flailed and bucked for several minutes before the guard finally got bored and turned it back down to minimum.

Bastila was whimpering, clutching her side. "Oh," she moaned. The guard's head snapped up at this comment and he gave her a brief shock. Apparently some orders came through into his visor to stop, so he turned off the torture mechanisms and sauntered out.

When the clanking of his metal boots faded away, Carth began swearing loudly. Every known swear word and beyond flowed from his mouth with a harshness and passion Bastila felt overwhelmed to hear. She stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth slightly slack. When he finished, she spoke quietly, looking over to Revan, who lay still, her limp hand pressed against the force field.

"Carth," she murmured quietly. "You cannot let your anger…"

Carth stared at her darkly, and his silence made her stammer. She could feel the hate and pain swirling around him. His only outlet – Revan – was of no help now. It was Bastila and him.

"I-Is something the matter?" Bastila said weakly, flushing with embarrassment.

Carth continued to stare with red-rimmed eyes. His face seemed more sallow, somehow. More sunken in. Finally he sighed and looked away, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah," he said. He glanced over to Revan, who remained sill. He could count her fingers, pressed up against the force field. He could see every little detail on her face as she lay there unconscious. Her hair fell in her eyes… fifteen strands exactly. Her eyes were hidden beneath her thick, long lashes, and her lips were parted as she breathed heavily. Her brows were arched downwards with the pain it took to breathe. She had taken so much abuse and yet she was so…

"Carth?" Bastila said uncertainly, sitting down in her containment vessel and gazing at him intently. "Are you alright?"

Carth snapped out of his thoughts, licking his lips, which had become very dry. "I guess," he said. "I feel a little shaken, though, I must admit."

"I have to agree with you, for once," Bastila said. "You withstood more than I ever could have imagined."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I will be blunt with you, Carth. You are an average soldier with an astounding amount of courage and emotion. But valor does not make one strong. What you went through I am sure even a few Jedi might not have been able to withstand. And yet here you are."

"Maybe you're underestimating men like me."

"Maybe I am."

Carth studied his fingers. They felt numb and tingled with pain. His breathing came ragged and his voice was husky. He, too, was amazed at how long he had lasted. He looked again to Revan, who seemed almost as if she wasn't supposed to be there, as if she were somewhere else. He wished she were somewhere else. Somewhere safe and unharmed.

Like the Ebon Hawk.

He could remember the Ebon Hawk. It had been such a tiny ship in comparison to this monster called the Leviathan. Perhaps that was why it was called the Leviathan. And not only could he remember the Ebon Hawk, he could recall where everyone stood… where everyone worked. Where everyone gathered to meet, where everyone slept. He remembered how Revan took up the medical room as a bunk when there wasn't enough room for Juhani. He remembered how that night they had been attacked by fighter ships… he remembered how she had leapt up, ready for action, half-naked as she raced for the gun turrets… he remembered the determined grimace on her face, her hair falling in her eyes… how sensual she looked… almost shockingly so… He remembered that she had blasted those fighters within minutes…

And he remembered when she had returned with a grin on her face, and the first person she came to was him, to congratulate him on his smooth piloting skills… and everything else he may or may not be smooth at…

"Carth," Bastila murmured.

He jerked from his thoughts again, his eyes snapping to his friend's face. "What?"

"Your face…"

He blinked, reaching up to feel his cheek. "What about it?"

"It's all red."

Carth swore quietly to himself. "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," Bastila said in a soft voice. "You must be very angry. But you must keep your emotions in check, Carth. For Revan's sake." She looked over to Revan, whose expression had become slightly more serene.

Carth, too, gazed into Revan's sleeping face. He felt rather guilty and somewhat dirty for doing such a thing as to intentionally look into her face like that, but he couldn't help it. It was sort of addicting. His eyes flickered from her lips to her feet and back again. Up and back, more slowly this time, until he came to focus on every little detail; every curve, every mark. He could imagine those curves in his hands... against his own body... His ultimate fantasy... He felt his face growing hot, and he knew he was blushing again. Suddenly Bastila jumped beside him.

"CARTH!" she barked.

His face turned even redder and he turned his gaze to his feet. He could feel Bastila's disapproving stare on his face, but he avoided it, chewing his lip anxiously. There was nothing but tense silence and the faint humming of machinery. Finally Carth worked up the strength to speak. "I'm sorry."

"I know it may be difficult but please _try_ to exercise some respect," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You'd better. You've been very risqué up to this point, but I've been patient enough to let it pass without comment. One more offense and I'll bring it straight to Revan herself."

It was true. He had been very… well… he hadn't been as modest lately. He made his rounds on the Ebon Hawk more frequently, just to catch her early in the morning, sleeping, or in the afternoon, laughing as she failed miserably at Pazaak. He shamelessly flirted – or tried to, seeing as she twisted his head so much he wasn't sure which way was up – even though he knew she couldn't do anything about it, being a Jedi. In fact, though he feared it with all of his heart, he couldn't help but push her in the direction of the dark side. She was just… irresistible. Everyone else knew that, too. The entire Ebon Hawk had a mild infatuation for her, Canderous and Juhani especially.

Was that wrong? He supposed it was.

Perhaps he could make up for always touching her… for being too close… for reaching behind her for something just to feel her hair against his face… perhaps he could make up for those things by reminding Bastila who draws it out of him. It was Revan, after all, who has too look so… Well. She usually started the conversations that drove him so far as to actually have these urges to touch her. He had a trained restraint inside of him. A soldier's resolve. He could flirt all he liked… but there was something about her that just drove him wild. He constantly fought with himself and bristled when the other crewmates got too close. It was the way she started it, just prodding him, nudging him into just taking her up and off.

He cleared his throat, licking his lips again and staring at the ground sullenly. "She provokes me, you know. She starts it all."

"Regardless," Bastila said.

There was silence again. Revan shifted a little, and her hand slid downwards an inch. She moaned quietly, and Bastila gave Carth a look, as if expecting him to react to this sound. He remained placid and in his place, but he felt uneasy now. He fixed his eyes on Bastila, who returned his gaze firmly.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked.

"Not unless you act on your emotions, Carth."

"So… when she wakes up…?"

"I will tell her the truth. Saul had his guards continue to torture her even after she passed out. That is all she will need to know."

"So you'll just leave it like that?"

"Yes. I will just leave it like that."

Carth looked back to Revan as her eyes fluttered open. For the hundredth time since meeting her he sealed himself up, locking his memories and fondness away. He got to his feet and Bastila spoke to their friend.

"Don't try to move too quickly, you may not be fully recovered yet…"

And so life went on.

------

**Author's Notes: **What did you think? I'm considering adding on chapters – like the holding cell for the rest of the crew, and when Malak battles Revan in the Leviathan. But you'll need to convince me. Argue your case. ;)


	2. Bastila and Carth

**The Leviathan**

_I'm such a big fat softy. _

**Rated PG**

**Disclaimer: **I bet you aren't reading this.

**The Leviathan**

"Where is Saul Karath now?" Revan wondered aloud, leaning back against the force field surrounding her small containment vessel. She looked to her companions, pushing her bangs from her eyes with a sweep of her hand. Her voice was slightly dry after her screaming.

Carth stared back firmly, turning himself inside out and tucking his emotions safely inside. He would only be able to hold it for a little while, but it was usually long enough to get jobs done. He only allowed his anger to seep through. His anger was what kept him going. He just seemed to have so much of it, now that Saul had shown his face again. "Saul mentioned that Lord Malak was on his way," he said softly. "I think the Admiral left to prepare for his arrival… and to report the results of our interrogations." He forced the word 'interrogations.' More torturing than _interrogating_. What a sick, twisted Sith-spin.

Bastila spoke up to keep him in check. She could sense his emotions bubbling to the surface again. She shot him a quick look that would catch no one's eyes but his own before she said dutifully, "It is fortunate you were able to resist the Admiral's questioning. The fate of the galaxy could be changed by revealing the slightest piece of information." She seemed half-sincere, but Carth and Revan could both sense the hardness in her voice… the control and the stiffness that indicated that she wouldn't stand for any mishaps during this particular escape.

But Carth wouldn't let her get her way. Not this time. He had to say something… something about his emotions… even if it was a lie. "I, uh… I have to confess something," he blurted off of the top of his head. Bastila shot him the meanest glare in the universe. She was good at that. He glanced at her nervously before he spoke again, randomly making up something. "There was a… there was a moment – just a moment – when part of me was hoping that you would tell him what he wanted to know." Revan stared at him, her eyes going wide. Bastila made a small squeak of disbelief. He quickly covered up for this. "Just to make the horrible pain stop," he offered weakly.

Revan was sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Carth," she said quietly, looking him over for a moment. "Watching you suffer tore me apart."

Immediately Carth felt a stab of guilt. Oh no. He had made her think that he was angry at her. "No," he said instantly, "I know you wouldn't ever do anything to intentionally cause me pain." Though in fact he wasn't entirely sure of this, he certainly hoped so. "But you had no other choice. You couldn't betray our cause." Why not? He had to wonder. Didn't Malak already know about the Star Forge? But he supposed the two Jedi standing before him knew better. Women always knew better. It was hard to remember that, but it seemed to be increasingly true.

Revan nodded, giving him a small smile. She seemed to be apologetic. He winced back painfully. Why wouldn't she stop looking at him like that? It had been hard enough while she wasn't paying attention, or was asleep. But while she intentionally stared him down, allowing him to see her… Like when she had been out and the guard had kept at it… The mere thought brought him grief.

"I… I don't honestly know if I could have been as strong in your position," he admitted suddenly, for no reason at all. It just kind of came from him. Bastila looked murderous. "To watch you suffer like that I… I might have cracked."

Bastila spoke up briskly, glaring at him, letting him know that he was to shut up or regret it. "Did you feel that?" That was a warning. "A disturbance in the Force. The Admiral has sent his message, the Dark Lord knows we are here now. Malak is coming."

This was going to end up in a shouting fight if Carth didn't shut the whole issue down. "Well, then, we better hope Juhani busts us out of here before he arrives," he said loudly, forcefully.

Bastila pursed her lips with frustration, but let him have things his way. She turned her back to him, folding her arms.

Revan looked from one to the other in confusion and sighed resignedly. "Fine, whatever," she murmured, and sat back down. The others followed suit.

"So," Revan began conversationally. "How would you say I did on Tatooine in those swoop races?" At least it was something. Carth admired her for stepping up to the plate.

"Well," he said. "It's not incredibly surprising, considering your success on Taris. But to beat that time… Well, _I_ never could have done it."

Revan grinned.

"To tell the truth, I was feeling rather displeased with your playing around," Bastila said, twirling a finger around a strand of her own hair. "We have a mission and you're taking your leisurely time to race. Though I must compliment you on your skills, we have more pressing matters at hand."

Revan frowned.

"Hey, now," Carth murmured, his face turning a little too warm for his liking. "Leave her alone. She got us some badly-needed credits, after all, and I'd rather like having something else to put my mind on than our mission."

"Oh!" Bastila said sharply, looking to him.

He quickly covered himself. "N-Not that… not that our mission isn't important!" he offered quickly. "It's just that we probably wouldn't have gotten so far stressing over it. A little relaxation helped my focus. I'm not sure about everyone else."

"Look," Revan said uncertainly, "a fight won't get us anywhere. We'll just…"

There was a distinct hissing sound and all eyes snapped to the door as it slid open to reveal a grinning Juhani. She bowed to her companions and quickly punched in the orders to deactivate the force fields. Carth, Revan, and Bastila jumped to their feet and rushed out of the cell.

"Well done, Juhani," Bastila said graciously as Revan hugged her. "In freeing us from the cell you have proven yourself truly worthy of the title of Jedi."

Revan didn't entirely agree. She believed that Juhani had earned her title long before.

Carth glanced over to the rest of the company as they filed out of their cell. Canderous shot him a cold, calculating look, and in nervousness he reminded everyone of what they needed to do. "If I remember the layout of this ship our equipment should be in a storage chamber just through the north doors. After we grab our stuff we need to get to the main bridge controls."

Everyone stared at him questioningly. Mission tilted her head to one side and Revan raised an eyebrow at him, though she smiled all the same.

Deciding to explain, Carth continued. "The bridge is the only place we can open the docking gates of the hangar where they've got the Ebon Hawk. We have to open those gates before we can fly out of here."

Bastila seemed to enjoy his dutifulness. She nodded at him eagerly, flashing him a winning smile, which was so heavily coated with honey and sweetness Carth could only roll his eyes in response. "We better get moving," she said. "I can feel the darkness of Malak's presence approaching, and I don't want to be here when he arrives. None of us is a match for the Sith Lord."

Carth glanced at Revan. He thought maybe there was one. She returned his gaze. He swore inwardly. How was it she always could sense when he looked at her?

"We need some type of plan," Revan said at last, looking away and gazing instead at Zaalbar, who growled quietly at her in an affectionate hello.

"Surprise and secrecy will serve us best," Bastila agreed, grinning still broadly. Mission shuddered. "A small group might have a better chance of sneaking onto the bridge undetected while the others make their way down to the Ebon Hawk."

Carth jumped at the chance. "Count me in then!"

Bastila looked at him slowly, venomously, her eyes flickering blocks of ice. "Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

Carth continued, ignoring her. "I've got a score to settle with the Admiral before we get off this ship, and I have a feeling I'm gonna find him on the Leviathan's bridge!" He had to avenge his family, no matter what else might get in the way. As much as he wanted to move on, he couldn't. He was being held back. Perhaps revenge was the only way to sever that tie.

Revan frowned, uncertainly biting on her lips. "Careful, Carth," she said softly, "there's more at stake here than personal revenge."

Bastila was quick to cut Carth down. "That's true, Carth. You can come, but don't let your hatred of Saul Karath jeopardize our true mission: getting the Ebon Hawk safely off the Leviathan." Carth and Revan both opened their mouths to speak, but she continued firmly, looking at the latter. "You better come with me and Carth. The others can find their way on their own, but we might run into trouble. We'll need you and your powerful Force abilities to deal with it."

"To _deal with it_?" Revan hissed softly with distaste, bristling.

Bastila ignored her. The woman had an uncanny ability of getting her way. "The three of us will get our equipment and make our way to the bridge. The rest of you head down to the docking hangar where they've got the Ebon Hawk. You'll have to find a way to deal with the guards."

Mission squeaked in protest, but could find no words. Canderous, however, leapt at the opportunity to crack some heads.

"Don't you worry about that!" he said excitedly. "I know how to deal with the guards. They won't know what hit them!"

The sentients that would have to go with him turned pale and their faces puckered with identical expressions of foreboding. To keep them from angering the Mandalorian, Revan stepped up.

"Good. Get to the equipment room, grab what you need, and get going," she said briskly.

"We'll meet you there as soon as we get those docking may doors open," Bastila murmured, watching as the group took off. "Just make sure the Hawk is ready to fly when we get there. And may the Force be with you."

Juhani paused to bow to them before she raced off after the rest, leaving Carth, Revan, and Bastila alone for a moment. Once the group had left, they said their final goodbyes, and started off.

Carth sighed, shifting from one foot to another.

Revan glanced at him once before she clapped her hands. "We still have to get our equipment. Let's go."

------

**Author's Notes:**Hmm. Well. Not as good as the first, I have to admit. But I'm getting there… And I will be continuing with this. I'm not finished. Look what you've done! Anyway, I got a couple comments asking why I called Revan "Revan." Well, I'm not sure about the rest of you, but it's merely cosmetic for me. When another author inserts a random name, "Lucy," "Reggie," or anything else you may think of, it detaches me from the character. It doesn't feel like mine anymore, because, of course, I named my character something entirely different. This way, you can instantly attach your character to mine. Do you see what I mean?

**Amme Moto: **Thank you yet again for your kind remarks. It really helps.

**SilverSentinal21: **Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**Starwarsfangirl: **Thanks so much for the support.

**Adrianna: **Your vote has convinced me to push forward. Thank you very much. Do you regret it now? XD

**Bald as Malak: **I adore your username. What might I use in replacement for "risqué?" I hope to hear more from you.

**OnasiGirl: **You like Teen Titans as well? Thank you for your nice comments.


	3. Saul Karath

**The Leviathan**

The crew goes to the Ebon Hawk.

**Rated PG**

**Disclaimer:** Dream on.

**The Leviathan**

"Haha!" Canderous said triumphantly, giving his repeater an excited twirl. Mission winced, praying to the gods he didn't blow her to bits accidentally. But he seemed to know what he was doing, and not a single accidental shot was fired.

Mission grabbed her blasters and got dressed. Juhani stood nearby, placidly adjusting her lightsaber. T3-M4, in his excitement, crashed into a nearby wall and his sensors automatically shut down for thirty seconds to check for damage. HK-47 laughed at him, which was rather odd, considering that droids normally couldn't laugh.

Canderous gave the laces in his boots a firm jerk and started off without waiting for the rest of the crew. Crying out and hurrying to finish dressing, they hopped after him. Juhani went barefoot, swinging her sandals between her fingers. She hadn't had time to put them on. T3-M4 sputtered to life and, with an almighty bleep of panic, zoomed down the hall and nearly lost control. Mission's vest had gotten twisted and her hands were pulled painfully behind her back. Zaalbar helped her fix it, but his rough hands tore the fabric in the back.

Carth watched them walk off in a large clump, jostling each other and swearing. What a colorful crew. He felt honored to work with them.

Revan slipped in, bending to pick up one of Jolee's sandals. He'd be sore when he realized it was missing. Oh well. Carth watched silently as she moved about, collecting their items and getting dressed. He felt sort of dirty for watching her dress, but it wasn't really anything new. When you've been in a fifty-foot radius of a person for a year, there wasn't much the other hadn't seen.

But of course, for Carth, 'nothing much' was 'too much.'

Bastila began getting dressed, throwing Carth another look. Why did she hate him? He had to wonder as he began rummaging around for his armor. He found one of Canderous's socks. Worthless. He tossed it across the room and resumed rummaging. Finally he came across what he was looking for.

His armor had previously been Calo Nord's, but had been scrubbed clean and underplayed with mesh, and now it was his. It held out well and only had a small mar from Revan's lightsaber. Carth was proud to wear it.

"Bastila, is this yours?" Revan asked, tossing Bastila a pink-tinted Jedi robe. Bastila stared at it for a moment, a look of pained embarrassment passing over her features before it left.

"Yes," she said in a clipped way. "Thank you."

Revan grinned. "No problem."

Carth shot Revan a smile. He loved how she did that. When times seemed to be the most stressful she either had something comforting or amusing to say. No matter what happened, he felt sure that she would handle it to the best of her abilities, and everything would be fine. He looked her over once, standing there grinning, half-dressed. It strongly reminded him of someone he had known. The feeling made his chest swell, but he quickly turned his attention to his armor, which seemed to be pinching his arm.

Bastila finished first and gave her lightsaber a test run. Revan did the same. "Alright," she said. "Let's get moving."

Carth nodded, checking the safety on his blasters. They were in order. Revan started down the corridor, counting out loud the Wookiee hairs she found along the way. Though Carth laughed, Bastila was less than amused. She really did need to lighten up.

"Elevator," Carth said suddenly, pointing with his blaster.

"We can see it, Carth, we are not blind children," Bastila replied crisply. As she and Carth glared at each other, Revan stepped inside and began punching in the coordinates to the bridge.

The comm. blinked. Revan picked it up. "Report," she said.

"This is Canderous. We're at the Ebon Hawk. Like we figured, it's under heavy guard. But don't worry… we'll figure out a plan to take care of them."

There was a collective groan on the other side.

"I got you," Revan said, and shut the comm. off and motioning for Bastila and Carth to join her in the elevator.

Deciding to put their squabble off until later, Carth and Bastila followed her inside as the doors shut with a hiss and the elevator began to move.

They were greeted almost instantly by a Sith guard. The entire place seemed to be crawling with them, and seemed to be breeding like gizka, because no matter how many they killed more just kept coming.

Carth swore as an enormous ice mound bloomed at his feet. He couldn't move. He began shooting angrily at the Sith chucking grenades. How much longer was this going to last? Bastila and Revan were gasping for breath, their lightsabers nothing but colored blurs in the smoke. People were screaming and the air rung with blasterfire. Carth's tongue burned with the taste of blood and metal and his head spun with the lack of air and the battle pitch.

Then, quite suddenly, it was over.

Revan sent out a healing wave to Bastila and Carth. "How're you feeling?" she asked. "Carth… your face…"

"I'll be alright," Carth murmured.

"But you're bleeding…"

"I'll be alright. Don't worry about me. How are you?"

Revan raised an eyebrow. "I'll live. Let's keep moving."

They cut their way through the Leviathan, until they reached a equipment room. "Whoa! Check these out!" Revan said, lifting some space suits.

"Take those," Carth said. "We'll need them."

Revan blinked. "We will?"

"I bet the whole ship is in lockdown thanks to us," Carth told her. "The main door to the bridge is probably closed."

"You're right, Carth," Revan murmured huskily, and took the suits with her. The words echoed in his head for a moment but he quickly blocked them out. Not now. Now was not the time.

Revan led the way, picking corridors more carefully this time. They found the door to the bridge and, like Carth had suspected, it was in lockdown. Swearing, they continued on, turned the corner, and froze.

"There are Dark Jedi on this ship?" Revan screamed.

The Jedi attacked, and Carth shot as best he could. After a while the Dark Jedi were brought down, and Revan wasted no time in healing them. "Now let's keep moving," she breathed. "There is no time for wasting."

Before Carth realized it, they had walked through space and started down the corridor.

After cutting through some Sith troopers, they came to the bridge. "Here we are," Revan breathed. "Are you ready?"

Carth said nothing. Bastila set her jaw. Taking a deep breath, Revan opened the door, and was greeted by Admiral Saul Karath himself.

"Very resourceful," Saul sneered. Revan looked around. Saul wasn't talking to Bastila. Saul wasn't talking to Revan. He was talking to Carth. Carth felt himself beginning to quake with anger already. His grip on his blasters tightened. Saul continued coldly. "I assume you had some part in this; you learned your lessons well from me."

Carth turned red in the face. He could feel Revan's eyes on him, but he ignored her for the moment. "The only thing you taught me was betrayal and death, Saul!" he barked.

Saul seemed undeterred. He merely smiled, fingering a pendant on his jacket. "Don't be a fool. I am giving you and your… companions." He looked Bastila and Revan over closely. More closely than Carth would have liked. His face turned even redder. If Saul laid a hand on her Carth would rip him limb from limb. Saul was still speaking and Carth had to tune himself in. "… companions a chance to surrender. A chance to live. Darth Malak himself is on his way, he will be arriving any moment."

Carth knew Saul was lying. It was only a trick to scare them. "Liar," Carth hissed, but Bastila looked at him sadly.

"He speaks the truth, Carth. I can feel the Dar Lord's presence approaching."

Saul shot Bastila a harshly seductive grin. She glared back defiantly, squaring her tiny shoulders. "Malak will destroy you, but if you throw down your weapons now I will ask my Master to be merciful," the man drawled. He shot Revan's breasts another look. Carth could see Revan's fingers begin to tap a tattoo on her lightsaber.

Carth knew he was going to crack if this kept up. "I've seen enough of Sith mercy!" he shouted angrily, unconsciously moving closer to Revan.

Saul sighed, but behind the act Carth could see clearly that the man didn't care. "You always did like to do things the hard way," Saul said remorsefully. "Lord Malak would have preferred live prisoners, but corpses will have to do."

The Admiral drew his weapon. Instantly a hungry battle pitch struck Carth and he charged forward, shooting recklessly, like a berserker.

Revan gave him a firm nudge as she swept past him, her lightsaber glowing. She struck Saul with prejudice, her face contorted with anger. Bastila went on to attack the troopers and Dark Jedi.

The fight was long and hard, but finally Carth managed to hit Saul right in the chest. Saul doubled over, wheezing, his eyes fogging over. He sank to his side and lay still. Revan kicked his dead body and moved on to help Bastila. Carth stood, enthralled, staring at Saul's body.

It was over.

Just like that.

When the last Sith on the bridge had been exterminated, Carth, Revan and Bastila stood together. There was silence as they healed their wounds, and very faintly could be heard a voice…

"Carth… Carth…"

All eyes snapped to Saul's dead body. Bastila gasped loudly.

"The Admiral! He's still alive!"

The crew rushed up and stared. Saul looked up at them pitifully, his teeth stained red with blood. He was dying.

Carth aimed his blaster right at Saul's head. "It's time to finish this," he growled.

Revan bit her lip and reached out to stop him. "No, Carth, don't give in to your hatred," she said quietly. "He's not worth it."

Carth bristled. Unbridled fury was making his head spin and he could hardly bear it. He turned on her, bringing himself up to his full height. "Don't you understand what this man has done to my life?" he shouted. "Do you know the pain he's brought me?"

"Killing him won't ease the pain, Carth!" Bastila cried. It was clear that Malak's presence was making her uneasy. "Do not become what you despise."

Saul ignored their arguing. He sensed his time was nearing and he wanted to say what he needed to quickly. "Carth…" he wheezed, coughing sporadically. "… must tell you… must tell you something… come closer…"

Carth warily approached and kneeled at his side. He could feel Saul's lips on his ear and shuddered.

"Your pretty little companion…" Saul gave a dry, raspy laugh. "She is not just a little lap pet. She is the dark Jedi Revan. You will see… can you remember what she's done. The Jedi keep it a secret… they warped her mind… She'll come back someday. Just wait."

Carth blanched. His head was reeling. He could barely understand what Saul was saying.

More dry laughter. "You didn't know, did you? Hahaha. Remember my dying words. Remember them whenever… whenever you look at those you thought were your friends!"

Carth staggered back. He couldn't feel his insides and his outsides had turned to numb jelly. "H-He's gone," he stammered. "He said…" He looked to Revan, who stared back blankly, and he felt as if he was going to be sick. "It can't be true, can it? No. No… no – it can't! Damn you, Saul! DAMN YOU!" He looked to Revan pleadingly, and she looked genuinely worried.

"Forget it, Carth," she told him gently. "Whatever he said he was only trying to hurt you." She reached out to him, but Carth jerked away from her hand.

His gaze snapped to Bastila, who looked very much like a wild animal in a land speeder's headlights. "Bastila – it is true, isn't it?" Carth said, registering her expression. No! No! He felt like he was going mad. Fault and blame. Fault and blame. It was Bastila's fault! The Jedi! They… they had lied! "And… and you knew! You and the whole damn Jedi Council! YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME!"

Bastila stammered back a hasty response, turning pasty. "Carth, it's not what you think. We had no other choice! Please, you don't understand…"

Carth blew up. "SO MAKE ME UNDERSTAND!"

Poor Revan stood there, confused. "What are you two talking about? What's going on?"

Bastila looked like she was about to vomit. "Not here, Carth. Please… there's no time. Malak is coming. This isn't the place." Carth was shaking and opened his mouth to protest. She would tell him NOW, or she'd never live to explain. Sensing this, she began to plead. "Please, Carth, I'm asking you to trust me. For a little while longer."

Revan's voice suddenly broke through Carth's furious blindness like a knife through warm butter. "She's right, Carth. This isn't the time. We can get into this after we escape."

Carth knew he couldn't argue with Revan. He couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to hate her, she made perfect sense. He sighed, giving up. "I'll trust you, Bastila but as soon as we're off this ship I expect some answers!"

"Of course, Carth. As soon as we get to the Ebon Hawk I'll explain everything. To both of you, I promise."

Revan nodded and started for the door, but it slid open to reveal three Sith troopers.

Carth actually smiled. Finally. Something he could understand. Slaughtering Sith.

------

**Author's Notes: **I made this up quick. I'm not good at explaining battles. Poor little Carthy.

**SilverSentinal21: **I'm glad you noticed how I handled my characters and added my own touches to the happenings between the dialogue. It's nice to hear from someone who catches things like that.

**Amme Moto: **Eh. I'd rather not. It makes it sound like a book title rather than the name of the ship. If you don't mind, I'm going to keep it normal. But thanks for the help.

**Revan's Lost Soul: **Thank you. Your words truly help.

**Amber Penglass: **Thank you very much. I hope this was interesting as well for you.

**Exar kun: **Hmm. Well, maybe if you'd read my notes at the end of the chapter, you would know. ;)


	4. The Dark Lords

**The Leviathan**

_Deedeedeeeeee doo dooo dooooo…_

**Rated PG**

**Disclaimer: **YOUR MOTHER IS A DISCLAIMER.

**The Leviathan **

In no time they had reached the elevator, and Carth lagged behind, feeling broken, downtrodden, and hollow all at once. He wasn't sure that he could feel hollow while feeling downtrodden, but somehow it was possible. He had decided to let his anger run ahead of him while they went, and to leave his pain and rational thinking behind somewhere in his feet, as far away from his blasters and his mind as possible. Bastila kept shooting him reprimanding looks, but he ignored her. No one was going to bother with him for today. No one.

Revan's comm. beeped. She paused to flick it on. "Report." Her voice was quiet and isolated.

"It's Canderous," came a gruff voice on the other side. Carth felt a slight sliver of amusement. The Mandalorian's voice was husky and breathless with excitement; apparently they had gotten their hands dirty getting onto the Ebon Hawk. Indeed, Canderous confirmed it. "We took care of the guards. We're inside the Ebon Hawk and all systems are go."

Very faintly in the background could be heard Mission's jubilant cry of: "Yay me!"

Canderous continued. "As soon as you guys join us we can get out of here."

"Got you," Revan replied. "We'll be down soon."

There was a very loud roar of static as Zaalbar tried to relay a message. Canderous could be heard grumbling unhappily and the comm. clicked off.

Boy, was the crew ever going to get a shock once they got on the ship… provided Carth didn't find the need to kill Revan in that time. The thought made him feel sick, but he kept reminding himself that she was Revan, and that she was evil, and that she deserved no affection or sympathy from him ever again.

They walked down the halls in silence. The ship was generally deserted, but they still ran into a room full of lagging, inattentive Sith, and another room with some Dark Jedi that Bastila and Revan, with some newly-learned battle tactics, quickly struck down.

The group continued on. Their footsteps echoed noisily, emptily, and it set Carth to be ill-at-ease. He couldn't tell if someone was following them or not. Bastila, too, seemed to be jittery, but he guessed it was because she could feel Malak approaching. Revan, however, seemed to be calm, collected, and ready to be off this ship.

"What's that red up ahead?" Revan asked, pointing.

"Blast doors," Carth said, snapping back to the present. "Careful. They tend to close more than I'd like." He remembered once how he, as a brand new rookie, had been squashed by a closing blast door. It wasn't his favorite memory, but then again he didn't have many favorite memories.

Revan nodded and stepped up the door, it whooshed open obediently and the group stepped inside before it could close again. They were greeted by a frightening amount of Sith. Screaming, Revan rushed forward and took out the first one with a single, smooth strike to the head. From then on, the battle wasn't so easy. Carth and Bastila had to stop to tend their wounds for a while before they could continue on. These vast waves of enemies were really taking their toll. They had been whittled down to five medpacks, one of which burst when Bastila sat on it accidentally.

"We must go on," Revan said at last, after picking apart the last corpse for credits and supplies. "Come on. The other door is locked. We've got another blast door. Think we can handle it?" She shot Carth a small smile that he did not return. Now was not the time to poke fun.

Sighing, she stepped up to this blast door. It, too, opened, and the crew stepped inside. They ran down a hallway that led to a complex web of blast doors.

"What the hell is with these doors?" Revan asked aloud as she walked forward.

Bastila sighed.

But then the door before them opened and in strode Dark Malak. Carth jumped, instinctively drawing his blaster and fumbling with it. He aimed and began shooting, but before he could realize it, he had been knocked down. He jumped back up immediately, but didn't shoot anymore. Malak was saying something important.

"me now… Besides, I had to see for myself if it was true. Even now I can hardly believe my eyes… tell me, why did the Jedi spare you? Is it vengeance you seek at this reunion?"

Carth blinked, looking to Bastila, who looked positively petrified. Malak wasn't speaking to her. He was speaking to Revan.

Revan, too, looked confused and upset. "Reunion? What are you talking about?" she asked uncertainly, playing with her lightsaber cautiously.

Malak laughed. "You mean you don't know? All this time and you still haven't figured it out?" He laughed again, clearly amused by this. Bastila blanched and Revan bit her lip, frowning. Malak continued in a slow, maniacal voice, taunting her. "I wonder how long you would have stayed blind to the truth. Surely some of what you once were must have surfaced by now. Event eh combined power of the Jedi Council couldn't keep your true identity buried forever, could it?"

Carth watched in horror as Malak waved his arms and Revan went still. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth hung open. Occasionally she muttered things like… "Path" and "enemy" and "side." Carth almost reached out and touched her but decided against it. She was Revan. She was evil. She deserved no affection or sympathy from him… not anymore. Eventually she snapped out of it, her face flushed and tears welling up in her eyes.

Malak seemed to be very pleased. "You cannot hide from what you once were, Revan! Recognize that you were once the Dark Lord – and know that I have taken your place!"

Revan was blanched and shaking. "No…" she whispered in a wavering voice, "this is some type of trick! A Sith lie!"

Darth Malak seemed to be having fun toying with her. Carth was too confused and upset to say anything. This wasn't how things were supposed to work out. Why wasn't anyone attacking Malak? Why was he telling her this?

"You do not remember, Revan?" Malak drawled. "The Jedi set a trap. They lured us into battle against a small Republic fleet. During the attack a team of Jedi knights boarded your ship. The Jedi strike team captured you and the Council used the Force to reprogram your mind; they wiped away your identity and turned you against your won followers." He tapped his jaw pointedly, and though his eyes gleamed with malicious pleasure, they also burned with anger and hate.

Revan shook her head, turning a little green. "No, I don't believe you, Malak!" she cried. "I DON'T! I DON'T!" Her voice had turned into a shrill shout and she stamped her foot like a small child. Carth had never seen her like this. Concern stabbed at his heart but he banished it. She was Revan. She was evil. She deserved no attention or sympathy from him ever again. He had to remember that. He had to drill it into his own mind.

"You must have seen flashes of your old life in your dreams, Revan; memories bubbling up to the surface?" Malak continued, and if he had had a mouth, Carth was sure it would have been smiling. There was some strong voodoo between these two. "Surely you remember the battle in which you were captured?"

This had some hidden meaning. Carth was sure of it. But you could never tell with Sith. Poor Revan looked like she was about to burst.

"Why wouldn't the Jedi simply kill me?" she moaned at last. Bastila's eyes flashed. Apparently such despairing thoughts were not becoming for a Jedi.

Malak shot Bastila a confident look before he spoke again with a little more conviction. "The Jedi are fools; they do not believe in executing prisoners. Originally I assumed you had died in the battle. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were still alive, Revan." He looked up and down, apparently making sure it really was her.

Revan seemed to be coming to terms with this news at last. Though she spoke in such a way Carth could tell she wished to vomit, she remained steady. "How did they capture someone as powerful as Revan… I… I-I mean… me?"

Malak clapped once with joy. "I helped them, Revan. I always knew that one day the title of Dark Lord would be mine! When the Jedi strike team boarded your vessel I saw my day had come. I ordered my own ships to fire on your bridge. I thought I would destroy all my enemies with a single glorious victory! I never dreamed the Jedi would take you alive from the wreckage." His jubilant banter suddenly turned bitter as he looked her over again… at her warm skin… her heaving chest… she was still alive, and the thought brought him pain.

Revan bit her lip so hard a drop of blood spurt forth. She licked it away and looked to Bastila, who had shrunken into the corner, covering her head in shame. "Bastila, is this true?" Revan whispered. Carth gritted his teeth. _She is Revan. She is evil. She deserves no affection or sympathy from me ever again. Remember what she's done to you. She's a monster…_

Bastila unwound herself from her fetal position, reluctantly lifting her head before she stared at Revan directly and firmly, her shoulders set. "It's true. I was part of the team sent to capture Revan… to capture you. When Malak fired on the ship you were badly injured. We thought you were dead." She took a deep breath. "Your mind was destroyed, but I used the Force to preserve the flicker of life in your body. I brought you back to the Jedi Council. They were the ones who healed your damaged mind." She looked away at this bailing statement, ashamed.

Revan looked to be sincerely trying to sort this out. "But the memories I have… where did they come from?"

Bastila looked back up, opening her mouth to speak, but Malak would not be ignored.

"The Jedi Council didn't restore your wounded mind, Revan!" he shouted. "They merely programmed it with a new identity – one loyal to the Republic! They tried to make you their slave!" Was this a hint of jealousy? To be outdone by the Council?

Revan actually snorted at this. She turned back to Bastila and rested a hand on her shaking shoulder. "I understand, Bastila," she murmured. "You had no other choice."

Bastila looked up at her weakly, and nodded, her eyes shining with tears.

Malak burst out again. "Forgiveness, Revan? You are weak; I was right to betray you." Some of his past childlike speech seeped through then. Carth's curiosity was aroused despite himself.

Revan's face was twisted into a snarl. Apparently she had had enough for today, but Malak continued on.

"You are not fit to rule the Sith! A small part of me always regretted betraying you…" – he stammered for a moment before he caught his words, redeeming himself – "from afar. I always knew there was someone who would think I acted out of fear, that I did not want to face you." He said these words reluctantly, for once, and he seemed to be breaking down. He spoke quickly now, in a panic, trying to regain himself. "But now fate has given me a second chance to prove myself!" He paused, his eyes growing wide. Carth could read that look – Malak, inside, was saying quite simply, _damn_. Carth knew all about that sinking feeling. He experienced it all the time around his wife… and Revan… but Revan was evil. All the same, Carth could relate. But Malak continued on, looking more and more upset. He thought up something right on the spot, forming his words into one single idea: "Once I defeat you in combat no one will question my claim to the Sith throne; my triumph will be complete!"

Revan glanced once at Bastila, who nodded.

"It will not be anger," she whispered. "Just this once. Use the light."

Revan's face turned feral as she looked to Malak. She grinned a horrible, bloodthirsty grin, giving her lightsaber a twirl. A cackle rose in her throat. "Your power is no match for the light!" Carth knew that by '_the light_' she was referring to herself.

Malak looked at Carth and Bastila once, and a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. "The Jedi Council were foolish to let you live," he stammered. "I won't make the same mistake. We shall finish this alone in the ancient Sith tradition: master versus apprentice, as it was meant to be!"

"Coward," Carth croaked, and his muscles went rigid and taut. It was between the Dark Lords now. For the first time in a long time, Carth was of no use.

------

**Author's Notes: **Typed up quick for you before I go on a trip for a week or so. No progress until then. Hope it's alright… eh.

**SilverSentinal21 **– Reviews don't mean anything as long as you're having fun.

**Amme Moto **– Where did you get your username? It sounds interesting. Thank you for your support, all the same.

**Prisoner 34601 **– Wow. That's really good. Thank you so much for your comments. It helps. Did I do any better on this one? Heh. I doubt it. XD;;

**Cricket **– Can I change it? No, not really. ;)

**Revan's Lost Soul **– If I could understand what you meant by that, I would thank you or something like that. Excuse me if I sound rude it's just… your post went all over and I couldn't grasp much.


	5. Surprise Treat!

**AUHTOR'S NOTE: **This is a special treat chapter for you. It's in Malak's point of view instead of Carth's. Hope you like it!

**The Leviathan**

_SURPRISE, MY LOVES! A special treat chapter just for you! )_

**Rated PG13**

**Disclaimer: **I doubt I even own my own butt.

**The Leviathan**

Malak knew he couldn't fight her on his own. Thank his genius for putting the others in a stasis. That man… Revan's pet… oh, he was a bottle ready to burst. It would be a pleasure to put him to rest. The guy looked almost dangerous as he stood there, puny but shining with Calo's armor. The gall of it! How could he dawn the clothing of such a great man and not tremble?

Revan was on him, of course. She was lovely in that way – straight to business, fun later. Malak was amazed. Even in her Council-induced retardation she is strong and passionate, wasting no time attempting to gut him. The man barreled out of the way, smacking his head against the wall. Panic welled up in his mind and he lurched downwards, just in time to miss the jab to where his heart had been. He hit the floor and rolled out of the way. Sparks erupted at his fingertips, singing his hand and wrist.

The bitch was too close.

Swearing, he threw himself forward, using the momentum to bring himself to his feet. A flash of purple whizzed past his waist. She was fast. He turned to face her again, looking at her as she struck with prejudice and seared his stomach. He didn't have the will to completely kill her, he realized as he tucked down and knocked her legs aside. When she was up again he kicked her squarely in the face, letting out a queer cry.

She was beautiful, damn her to hell. She may not have realized it, but she was so fluid in her movements, her face flushed cunningly as she drove her lightsaber toward him, and though her expression was one of twisted, sadistic bloodlust, her pretty eyes gleamed sharp and bright, and she was just as lovely as ever.

Whoa. _Pay attention_. That one was far too close. She had almost lopped off his arm, the clever little monster. His skin burned with the closeness of that encounter. No, she was far too… wonderful… to be left for dead. Malak's past emotions, as far as he himself was concerned, had fallen away with his jaw. He didn't love her for her anymore, but for her ferocity and ingenuity, for the ability she seemed to have to mold and turn absolutely feral and wild. He could recall how stimulating she had been for sex, nearly beating him to death every time, for something inhuman would take over her, like it did now.

Such fierceness would make her a fine apprentice. It was then decided in Malak's mind to capture her. The brilliance! Perhaps he could win her over after all… though he didn't love her anymore, it wouldn't hurt to re-live her overwhelming affections. But it would be such a misfortune when she decided to cut him down as his apprentice, for she could do it easily, and she would most likely poison him, to turn the odds to her favor. She had done it at least thrice before. She had always been smart.

He kicked her in the chest, making her stagger backwards. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple. It was difficult to hold onto the stasis fields while fighting Revan, especially with that Bastila harlot fighting with all of her might. That Carth fellow seemed to be fighting hard, too, for a non-Force-user.

Something hard struck him over the head. The hilt of her lightsaber. Dizzied and feeling rather ill, Malak gave up. With the last trickle of Force energy left, he set her in a whirlwind, and ran for his life. He stumbled blindly down the passageways, locking the doors, his head spinning with pain. Hot blood spilled over his collar.

That monster. That beautiful, wonderful, sensational monster.

He sank to the ground, stripping an emergency medpack off of the wall and slapping it against his wound. He knew he wouldn't hold out much longer against Revan's onslaught. He would have to make an escape. But to die at her hand would not be a shameful thing – she had always been the stronger and the wiser, though he would never admit it.

The door whizzed open on his left. He looked up, still weak and wounded, feeling slightly surprised that she had taken the effort to track him down again. He released the taxing stasis on Bastila and Carth and immediately he could hear their thudding footsteps in the hallways.

Slowly, Malak rose to his feet, turning his lightsaber back on. "I'm sorry," he murmured to himself, but she wasn't listening. With as much grace and strategic consideration as ever, she moved for him, twirling out of his grasp and striking him at the back of his knees. His legs buckled but he managed to keep his feet. With as much strength as he could muster in his reluctance to harm her, he turned on his heel, swinging a powerful, booted foot around to kick her squarely on the jaw. There was a sickening crack, but she kept at it still, grabbing his foot and tumbling with him.

Grappling. Malak had always been better at grappling. He had often teased her for letting him mount her so during sparring matches, but she had always replied that she let him win, merely for the practice.

Of course, Malak would always find this rather amusing. _Practice_. How coy.

Now Malak was winning. He straddled her and began beating her head on the floor. She moaned and screamed, trying to kick him, but her legs flailed helplessly beneath him. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she gritted her teeth against the pain, wriggling desperately, but Malak kept his grip. He didn't like doing this, but he had to.

Just as she was giving way to unconsciousness, the door burst open, and Bastila stood there, armed, her eyes flickering with anger. "This isn't over, Malak!" she roared, twirling her lightsaber threateningly.

Malak was amused. He actually laughed, releasing Revan, who staggered to her feet and sank to her knees weakly, her head clearly swimming. He spat at her. "Your friends do not give up easily, Revan; you always could inspire loyalty. But even the three of you together cannot stand against my power!"

Bastila seemed to snap. Her face turned red and she bared her teeth as she screamed, "FOR THE JEDI!"

Malak was amazed, yet again. Some of Revan's ferocity had rubbed off on this woman. A lightsaber came out of nowhere, striking him hilt-first in the gut. He grunted, sinking to his knees. That wench. That _harlot_. She'd pay. By the gods, she'd pay. She'd pay for striking him, for daring to think she could match him, for taking Revan away from him.

But Malak realized as Bastila cried for her friends to leave that this was a brilliant opportunity. A plan was already forming. No, Bastila, you won't die… not yet…

------

**Author's Notes: **This went well, considering that I've never written a full, long battle before. Let me know what you thought… I cannot judge for myself. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little surprise present chapter! The story will continue normally next chapter.

**Amionete **– Thank you very much. I try hard to harness the feelings between characters… sometimes I don't do so great, but this time I think I'm getting somewhere. Your support means a lot.

**SilverSentinal21 **– You're really great at telling me how I do. Thank you so much.

**LongshotOR **– I update when I can. I'm already working my butt off. Thanks, though, for liking it so much. XD;;

**Amme Moto **– Yeah. I got tired of searching for things for the Leviathan so I made on myself. There really should be more fanfiction for KOTOR.

**Odious Feline **– Someone reads my disclaimers? Hoorah!

**Vivli **– How'd I do, luff?


	6. Escape

**The Leviathan**

_Carth gets PMS-y as they make their escape._

**Rated PG13**

**Disclaimer: **I am the disclaimer, and therefore I disclaim with a disclaimer in my disclaimer box. Disclaim-ily.

**The Leviathan**

Carth watched with horrified eyes as Revan and Malak went at it. He had never seen her fight that way, with so much hatred and so much energy. Malak kept spinning out of the way and trying to kick her rather than use a blade. Did he want to save her?

Carth fought the stasis, wanting to help, but he was useless as ever. He couldn't even muster the strength to moan.

Revan delivered a crippling blow to Malak's stomach. Malak convulsed, turning clammy, and ran, leaving Revan in a whirlwind. Revan turned lazily in the air, her face screwed up as she tried to fight it.

When the whirlwind ended Revan took off. A few moments later Carth gasped as the stasis on him was released. He sank to his knees, flushed and shaking. Bastila was gone, having followed Revan through the door. But a moment later she swore and came back the other way. Carth followed, staggering as he got used to his loosened muscles.

He stopped as Bastila began fiddling with the door. There were screams on the other side.

"Hurry!" Carth found himself crying, without his consent.

"I'm hurrying!" Bastila snapped.

The door opened, revealing Malak and Revan. They were on the floor, and Malak had Revan between his legs as he beat her head ruthlessly on the floor. She moaned and squealed with pain, her face changing from red to white, her teeth clenched as tears streamed down her cheeks. Carth started for her, but Bastila was ahead of him.

"This isn't over, Malak!" she shouted.

Malak dismounted. Revan tried to stagger to her feet but fell again, and lay there, moaning in pain. Carth grabbed her by the collar and dragged her away from Malak, his blaster pointed right between the Sith Lord's eyes.

Malak didn't strike. He was speaking to Revan, who was dizzied and ill on the floor. He instead spat at Revan and said, "Your friends do not give up easily, Revan; you always could inspire loyalty. But even the three of you together cannot stand against my power!"

"FOR THE JEDI!" Bastila screamed, and flung her lightsaber. It struck Malak in the gut hilt-first. Bastila ran forth, sending Carth and Revan back with a firm push in the Force. "I'll hold Malak off. You two get out of here! Find the Star Forge!"

Carth jumped to his feet again, panicked and shocked. Malak was already overtaking her, laughing to himself. "No, Bastila!" Carth cried. He couldn't allow himself to lose a friend… another person so close to him. "He's too strong!" The door was closing. In a final roar of panic he screamed, "NOOO!" He banged on the door, but it wouldn't open. He punched the buttons. Locked. He tried to pick the locks, but the door was sealed. Swearing, he screamed with frustration.

Revan was getting unsteadily to her feet, moaning. He ran to her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"The door's sealed, we can't get past! Come on, we have to get to the Ebon Hawk!"

Revan stared up at him with wide eyes. "What about Bastila? We have to help her!"

Carth shook his head, feeling his lips go clammy with his distress. "Bastila doesn't stand a chance against Malak, but we can't help her. Not here. We have to get off this ship and find the Star Forge. That's the key to beating the Dark Lord!"

"But…"

Carth shook her and she cried out with surprise at his gruffness. He was angry now – it was all her and Malak's fault. It was hard enough coping with Bastila's death… he didn't need to have it seem pointless. "Bastila sacrificed herself so we could get away. We can't let her sacrifice be in vain! Come on!"

Shaking and blubbering, Revan nodded, and he released her, sprinting for the hangar bay.

He could hear her breath on his heels as the door whooshed open and they scrambled onto the Ebon Hawk.

------

On their way out they were attacked by some fighters. Apparently they weren't getting out without a big struggle. Revan rushed up to the gun turrets and blew them to bits, and she returned with tears in her eyes and heavy heart.

Once they were a safe distance from the Leviathan, they reconvened in the main area. The rest of the crew looked worried, and Carth admitted they had a good reason to. Revan stood there, half-way in the shadows, her head bowed in shame.

Jolee looked them over. He started. "Hey! Where's Bastila? What happened on that ship?"

Carth stood up straight, ignoring Revan's silent sniffles. "We ran into Malak," he said. "He would have killed us, but Bastila sacrificed herself so we could get away."

Mission went pale. Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice was soft. "You mean she's… she's dead?"

Jolee waved a hand. "Bah." All eyes snapped to him. A few jaws dropped. Jolee continued. "Malak won't kill her, don't be foolish. He'll want to use her battle meditation against the Republic. Turn her to the dark side and the Sith will always be victorious."

Revan wiped a tear away. "We have to go back for Bastila!" she cried. "Please!"

Carth glared at her. For once in his life he could find no pity or affection for her. She had killed Bastila, for surviving Malak's attack, for not killing him when she had the chance. "Not so fast!" he snapped. "We've got a bigger issue to deal with here. They deserve to know the truth about you. Do you want to tell them what Malak said, or should I?"

Revan's tears dried right up. She got right in his face, sending him stepping backwards. "I don't care what Malak said! I'm not Darth Revan! I AM NOT!"

Carth opened his mouth to rebuke, but Mission cut in, sounding scared. "Revan? What… what are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke?"

Carth spoke with a cruel irony. The idea burned him as well. To think he had been so attached to this woman… the monster that had destroyed his life… to fall prey to her charms and lies… it stung worse than anything. "Oh, it's no joke. The Jedi Council captured Revan and erased the Dark Lord's mind, programming it with a new identity. Saul Karath told me on the Leviathan, and Bastila confirmed it!" He looked defiantly at Revan.

Mission looked faint and spoke in a high-pitched, squeaking voice. "You're Darth Revan? This is… this is big! Oh my gods! Do you… do you remember anything about being the Dark Lord?"

Revan shook her head. "Small bits. A few strange dreams and visions. That's all."

Mission seemed to deflate. "Just a few flashes? That's it? Nothing more? Then I don't think there's a problem."

"WHAT?" Carth yelped.

"It seems to me that if you don't really remember being Revan, then it doesn't really matter anymore. You are who you are now, right?"

Revan nodded, her eyes growing wide with gratefulness. Carth burst out, appalled.

"Of course it still matters! How do we know more memories won't come flooding back? How do we know Revan won't suddenly turn on us? The whole time we've been chasing Malak we've had his old Sith Master right at our side; listening to our secrets; hearing our plans!" His paranoia had kicked in after its long hibernation. It was like a security blanket and he held onto it with all his might.

Revan was crying again, drawing herself up. Tears fell wet and obvious to the floor, even as she tried to wipe them away. Zaalbar growled softly with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Carth…" Revan moaned. "I wish it wasn't true."

Carth snorted but Mission shot him a reprimanding glare, and for the first time he quailed before a child. "Hey – you've got nothing to be sorry about!" she said, resting a hand on Revan's shoulder. "You didn't ask for this! Besides, I know you… you're not Revan anymore. Whatever you used to be, you're one of us now!"

Zaalbar nodded. "I agree with Mission," he roared warmly. "I swore a life-debt to the person you are, not the person you were."

Mission smiled at him, looking back to Revan. "Big Z and I will stick by you. We owe you our lives. We won't desert you now!"

Carth sputtered, now so stricken he couldn't keep track of himself. "How can you say that, Mission?" he blurted. "The Sith bombed my home world! Revan took away my family and destroyed my life!"

Revan gasped and her sobs doubled. Mission wrapped her scrawny arms around her friend in a comforting hug.

Canderous stirred from his silence. "Everyone knows it was Malak who gave the order to attack your people, Carth," he said, squaring his shoulders to tower over the man. "You can't blame Revan for that!"

Carth finally gave up. He couldn't take on a Wookiee and this Mandalorian too. "I suppose you've proven yourself to be a friend of the Republic so far… _Revan_. But can I trust you? Can any of us?"

Revan calmed herself down, looking to Canderous with tear-filled eyes and wobbling lips. She spoke in a shaking, weak voice. "What do you think, Canderous?"

Canderous laughed. "You defeated the Mandalore clan in the war, Revan. You were the only one in the galaxy who could best us. We had never met one like you before, and never since. How can you even ask if I will follow you? Whatever you're fighting, it will be worthy of my skill. I'm your man until the end, Revan, no matter how this plays out." Carth shot him a glare. So it was _that_ way, was it?

Revan's voice gained some volume. Though her eyes still shined with tears and her voice was slightly slurred, she stood up straight. "What about you, Jolee?"

Jolee raised an eyebrow. "What _about _me? I already knew who you were, though it wasn't my place to tell you. Better off that you know, if you ask me. Does it change anything? I'm not here to judge you. You'll do what you have to, and I'll help if I can."

Revan was smiling as she turned to her assassination droid. "What do you have to say, HK-47?"

HK-47 looked uneasy. "Commentary: I am… experiencing something unusual, master…"

Jolee stepped away a foot or so.

Revan blinked. "Why? What's happening?"

HK-47 was speaking slowly, coming to terms with whatever was the problem. "Observation: My homing system is a function of my assassination protocols… that which I told you had been de-activated. This system was not. It seems that my homing system deliberately restores my deleted memory core upon…" – and here his voice grew loud and awed – "upon returning to my original master!"

Carth was dumbstruck. He lost track of himself for a moment, but he quickly recovered.

Revan frowned. "You mean… Revan?"

HK-47 nodded. "Affirmation: Correct, master. Sith protocols maintain that all droid knowledge be deleted before assassination missions, and restored upon return. I have returned to you, and my full functionality is now under your personal command. It is a distinct pleasure to see you again, master."

Revan looked uneasy. "I'm not exactly Revan anymore, HK-47…"

HK-47 shrugged. "Observation: That does not matter, master. I am your droid, regardless of your actions or personality."

Mission's voice was a mix between shock, awe, confusion, and amusement. "Wow. What are the chances of _that_ happening?"

Canderous rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Remember we're talking about the Force here," he said calmly. "At this point Malak himself could drop out of the sky and I wouldn't bat an eyelash."

Jolee actually snorted and Mission grinned. "Good point," she said.

Lastly, Revan turned to T3-M4. She got to her knees, looking straight at the little droid. "You won't abandon me, will you, T3?"

T3-M4 whirred pleasantly and rubbed against her hand like a strange mechanical cat.

Mission smiled with satisfaction. "I knew the little guy would come through for you. Droids don't hold grudges."

"Oh?" HK-47 nodded his blaster in her direction. Mission turned a shade greener and looked away.

Revan turned to Carth, no longer crying, but instead filled with hope now that the rest of the crew still loved her. "Well, Carth, will you stand with me against Malak?"

Carth could hardly believe it. He had been turned on. He spoke grudgingly, his head hung. "Well, the other seem to trust you," he muttered, struggling to find the light side of the situation. "And I don't see any other way that we can stop the Sith. And I suppose that Malak is the real enemy here… I really don't have any other choice, do I?"

Revan made a strangled noise. He felt a guilty sting in his throat but he fought it back. Already he was giving up? No! He wouldn't allow it! But the gnawing sensation had started up in his gut.

He hated himself.

_Damn you, Carth Onasi, to hell, and then some, amen._

Revan spoke then. "I'm not Revan anymore, Carth. You have to believe that."

The gnawing in his gut rose up to his throat to form some awful words so that Carth felt like he was vomiting. "I want to believe you. You've proven yourself time and time again during our mission, but this is a little much to wrap my mind around." Apologies. Weakness. Trust. He didn't like any of them. He bit his tongue harshly but it hurt, so he stopped. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and his stomach erupted again with guilt. He felt torn and dizzied between his anger, confusion, and shame. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to listen as Revan spoke.

"You have to try… Please."

He swung his head, trying to clear his mind. It didn't work. "This must be even more of a shock to you!" he spouted. He gave up. He was dead in the water. Let his sick body do what it wants. He didn't care anymore. "I don't even know how you keep going! I guess we both just have to find a way to push forward."

"Ew," Mission breathed. Revan craftily backhanded her without being noticed by anyone but Carth.

Carth felt himself regurgitate more. "Don't worry – I won't let my personal feelings get in the way of my assignments or this mission." DAMN IT! He absently began searching for something sharp to stab himself with. Suddenly the sick feeling passed, and he snapped back to his detached paranoia. "But don't forget: I've sworn an oath to defend the Republic! As long as this mission stays on course I'll stick with you. But I won't let you betray the Republic under any circumstances!"

Revan nodded, looking as if she had been torn up from inside. Again the awful feeling of guilt swelled up from the floor and swallowed Carth whole. No one could see him as he was dragged down to hell and hung by his entrails. It was just as well.

When he came to, everyone was waiting for him to speak again. He coughed. "So I guess that's it, then… we keep going. We've still got one more Star Map to uncover if we're going to find that Star Forge and save Bastila, so let's do it before it's too late." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked calmly to the lavatories, where he locked himself up and screamed.

------

**The End**

------

**Author's Notes: **And that concludes _The Leviathan_. I hope you enjoyed it! Now I only have three other fanfics to finish. Eep.

**Ewanlover64 **– Thank you very much. Your support means a lot to me.

**SilverSentinal21 **– I figured it the moment I finished the game. To me it just seems like it's the most likely thing to have happened. But I don't believe in sex before marriage either, but I use it for creative purposes in stories. And I always figured that Carth fixed the armor on a workbench to get it to fit, you know?

**Revan's Lost Soul **– Like totally thank you. Or something. oo wtc

**Amme Moto **– Thank you, luff! I usually write off the top of my head. People assume I pre-plan. I don't. I just go with the flow with only a few little handholds here and there, like a plot I can mold to my liking. The Aftermath wasn't supposed to include Jax, but halfway through a chapter I was like, "You know what?" And thus Jax appeared.

**LongshotOR **– I didn't make Revan invincible, sure, but I certainly didn't make her as weak as I would have liked. It still bugs me. I may fix it someday.


End file.
